theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil (2003)
The Skylanders Mission/Adventures of Daredevil [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daredevil_(Marvel_Comics) Matt Murdock] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Affleck Ben Affleck]) is a blind lawyer who lives in New York City's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hell%27s_Kitchen,_Manhattan Hell's Kitchen] and runs a firm with his best friend [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foggy_Nelson Franklin "Foggy" Nelson] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jon_Favreau Jon Favreau]), which only defends innocent people and does not require payment. As a child, Matt ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Terra Scott Terra]) was blinded after toxic waste was spilled over his eyes while he was running away from home after discovering that his father, former boxer Jack "The Devil" Murdock ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Keith David Keith]), had become an enforcer for a local mobster. The accident, however, also enhanced his other senses and gave him a sonar that allowed him to "see" through sonic vibrations. His father, blaming himself for his disability, stopped being an enforcer and went back to boxing. However, his new career was short-lived and he was murdered after refusing to turn in a fixed fight by the same mobster that had employed him earlier. In order to avenge his father's death, Matt learned [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martial_arts martial arts] and used his abilities to become a crime-fighter known as "Daredevil", who operates in Hell's Kitchen, going after the criminals that escape the conventional means of justice. One day, Matt meets and falls in love with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elektra_(comics) Elektra Natchios] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Garner Jennifer Garner]), daughter of Nikolas Natchios ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erick_Avari Erick Avari]), a businessman that has dealings with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingpin_(comics) Wilson Fisk] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Clarke_Duncan Michael Clarke Duncan]), a rich executive who is also the Kingpin of New York City's Underworld. When Nikolas tries to bail on his dealings with Fisk, Fisk hires the Irish hitman Bullseye ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colin_Farrell Colin Farrell]), who never misses a shot, to kill him. Daredevil tries to stop Bullseye, even causing him to miss a shot, but Bullseye ultimately succeeds in killing Nikolas and framing Daredevil in the process. As a result, Elektra swears to take revenge on him as reporter Ben Urich ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Pantoliano Joe Pantoliano]), who had been investigating Daredevil's activities, discovers his secret identity. Believing Daredevil to have done good things for Hell's Kitchen, he tells Matt that Bullseye will be going after Elektra next. Daredevil goes after Bullseye, but is attacked by Elektra, who had trained herself into becoming a martial artist in order to avenge her father's death by killing Daredevil. She only discovers the truth after wounding Matt. Forced to fight Bullseye alone, Elektra is overpowered and murdered by the hitman, who is forced to flee before killing Daredevil when the police arrives, tipped off by Urich. Matt, wounded, makes his way to a local church, where he is looked after by Father Everett ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derrick_O%27Connor Derrick O'Connor]), who knows his secret identity. After recovering for a while, Daredevil fights Bullseye, who had followed him to the church. After a violent battle, Bullseye discovers that loud noise is Daredevil's weakness and prepares to kill him with a spiked piece of wood. Daredevil blocks the attack and hears an FBI sniper stationed on the neighbor building preparing to fire. As the bullet is fired, Daredevil moves out of the path of the bullet and pulls Bullseye's hands in the way as the bullet bursts through his hands. Wounded, Bullseye pleads for mercy, but is overpowered by Daredevil and thrown from the church's top floor. He lands on the hood of a car, wounded but alive. Upon discovering that Fisk is the Kingpin and Bullseye's employer, Daredevil makes his way to his office, where they fight. In the process, Matt discovers that Fisk was the thug that killed his father many years before. He finds the strength to overpower Fisk, but refrains from killing him, instead allowing him to be arrested by the police, who had discovered that he is the Kingpin. Before being taken away, Fisk - who had also discovered Daredevil's secret identity - swears revenge on Matt, though Daredevil manages to taunt him with the fact that Kingpin was beaten down by a blind man. Having taken down the Kingpin and gained some closure on his father's murder, Matt goes back to his day-to-day routine, his strength renewed by the possibility that Elektra might still be alive, after he finds a locket belonging to her on the place they first met, modified to have its message in Braille. Matt meets Urich one last time, in which Urich assures that he will not publish his article about Matt's true identity, and Daredevil dives into the night, forever a Man Without Fear. During the credits, Bullseye, having been moved to a prison hospital and severely bandaged up after his confrontation with Daredevil, is shown to still have his perfect aim despite his injuries after he impales a fly on the wall with a nearby syringe needle.=